Secrets of 221C
by KidlatMC
Summary: Elyssa Lorite was a normal newly graduated collage girl, looking for a job in the police force, until one night when watching Sherlock, she receives an letter, listing "rules" of AUs (Alternate Universes)...
1. Chapter 1: An Envelope

It was a quiet Friday night. No more homework, no work and no chores. It was drizzling outside, regular weather for Seattle. Inside a small apartment a laptop was fully charged ready for a Sherlock marathon. A young woman flopped down on her couch, wrapped up in a blanket. This was Elyssa Lorite, a 22 year old detective. Anyways as I was saying, it was a Friday night and she was watching Sherlock on her laptop. Elyssa was finally on The Great Game when she heard a knock on her door. She left the episode playing as she got up. "BORED! BORED!" Elyssa could hear Sherlock shouting, while he fired shots at the wall. There was nobody at the door, just an old faded white envelope that reminded her of that scene where John gets that envelope full of bread crumbs from Moriarty. She picked it up quickly and scanned the hallway. Elyssa shut the door a bit louder than she intended to and went back to her sofa. She landed back on it and checked the screen of her laptop. "What about that Russian case?" John asked exasperated. Elyssa decided to click the pause button so she could concentrate on the envelope she had just received.

Thoroughly, she examined the envelope trying to deduct like Sherlock. _Old envelope. Either written a long time ago or whoever wrote this has very old envelopes. Cheap black pen and very precise cursive writing, but it looks rushed at the end so this must have been write with by someone who works at an office and uses cursive a lot. Female. Maybe a secretary or a teacher._ That was all she could get out of it but her deducting skills were developing. Elyssa shook the envelope above her coffee table and out dropped a small note and a bracelet. The note read,

_Rules :_

_-You can travel anywhere and anytime in a AU_

_-You'll be automaticly transport out of an AU to another AU 1 hour when there is no more episodes or when the movie ends, ect_

_-You will have different abilities in every AU, therefore you are different person with a different background story and ect._

_-You have only 1 round trip to and from the real world_

_PS: You might feel a bit nauseous and lightheaded from traveling ~ CO_

_What does it mean to come back and go traveling?_ And who is CO? She pondered. The bracelet itself was odd, it had a small square that had small beads attached to it like a keyboard. It sorta looked like Captain Jack's vortex manipulator. Without thinking she slipped it on, suddenly the bracelet turned into a actual vortex manipulator. _Am I going crazy? Or is this actually happening? _Before she could do anything, the vortex manipulator beeped like it knew it had found its target and Elyssa disappeared in a flash of purple light.

Elyssa woke up to the sound of her phone's alarm. DING! DING! DING! She rolled over on my side and felt around trying to turn of the annoying alarm. She realized that she was still wearing her glasses so she slipped them on to her head and rubbed her eyes. _Must have fallen asleep._ When she didn't feel her phone, Elyssa forced herself up and realized she wasn't in her apartment. She put on her glasses and saw that her old, scruffy, plaid blanket was now a soft orange throw, her purple sofa was now a brown leather couch and the layout of the room was different. Her iPhone was on the coffee table still but instead of being it a 5c, it was one of the first iPhones. She could hear cars honking outside loudly. Elyssa was use to the sound of traffic but not at this level. She stumbled off her "new" couch , unwrapped the blanket around her body and made her way towards the window. As she pulled the curtains aside, there was a familiar sight. Elyssa was on Baker Street. In London. In England. She spotted Mrs. Hudson walking into the building. _Holy. SHIT. I'm in freaking London?! _I must live in 221C since 221B is on the right._ How the hell did I end up here? No, I must be dreaming. I have to be... _Elyssa closed her eyes tightly then opened them back up again, expecting to be in her old dingy apartment but no. She was still standing in the middle of 221C. Next, she pinched herself. The only thing that did was make her arm hurt like hell. Then she remember the bracelet. _It's what brought me here. _She thought, recollecting the moments before she woke up._ I put on the bracelet and bam! I wake up in a alternate universe where Sherlock Holmes actually exists. Feels like a Doctor Who episode. Unless I'm crazy... Which is possible. But it's all too real... _

After getting over the shock that yes, she _was_ in the Sherlock universe, Elyssa explored her "new" apartment, checking out the kitchen and bedroom. She noticed that there was one room that was empty and dirty like nobody bothered to clean it up. The fridge and closets were full with new things like she had just moved here, which was sort of true. She took a quick shower and changed into a navy blue sweater, a gray knee high skirt with brown leather combat boots and a orange beanie. Elyssa surveyed her closet and picked a long pale brown trench coat, shrugging it on. Staring at her reflection in a mirror she was still wearing that strange bracelet or vortex manipulator. She braided her striking blond hair into a fish tail and put on some tinted pink chapstick. Elyssa checked her wallet and there was a driver's license with some credit cards and a few paper bills. She started to stuff a bag she had previously spotted, with her laptop, wallet and some other things. Then she checked the date. It was January 31, 2010, when the first episode was set in, according to John's blog. Elyssa didn't know how far Sherlock and John were acquainted so she grabbed her keys, locked the door and headed out of her apartment. No, flat. She corrected herself. Gotta get use to the englishy lingo. She tried to recall some of the terms that Brits use that were different than what Americans use. Walking through the door that connected the flat and the main hallway together, Elyssa entered.

Walking by the stairs, she stared at them with awe. It was like she was on the set of Sherlock but it was actually real. A moment later, Mrs. Hudson came to the door and swung it open as Sherlock and John entered. They greeted each other but didn't notice her. She blurted out loud, "Afghanistan."

The trio stopped, finally noticing the woman who happened to be standing awkwardly standing by the stairs. Inside Elyssa was fangirling like crazy but she managed a cool composure. Sherlock's cold blue eyes darted around, deducting her. John stood still, his mouth opened. "How-?" he stuttered. Elyssa could tell he was in disbelief that two people in one day knew him without saying a few words. She blushed, worried that she was going to disrupt that universal rule that you can't get involved with other people or things that aren't as developed as you. Elyssa thought that came from Star Trek but decided that Sherlock's universe was pretty developed since it's the same century as the real world, if Sherlock found out that he wasn't developed as her, he would be mad.

"Um… Science of deduction." she commented then felt a bit woozy as she started to lean on the post by the stairs. U_gg, this is the side effects?_ She wondered.

"Are you okay?" John asked, recovering from his shock. "I'm a-"

She cut him off, knowing what he was going to say. "Yes, I know, a doctor." She mumbled, trying to regaining my stance. Sherlock stayed where he stood, still observing her. John was about to ask again how and Elyssa shook my head. "Don't ask." Then she fell to ground once again, out cold.


	2. Chapter 2: The Game is On!

This time when Elyssa woke she had a horrible headache and found herself in 221B Baker street. "Seems like you had a rough night." A cold voice came behind her. It was Sherlock. She was resting on the blue leather chair that he would always sit in. Elyssa turned her head around, confirming that, yes, I was in 221B.

"How'd I get up here?" she asked.

"I carried you." Sherlock said plaintively. "Mrs. Hudson said you're the nice girl that lives in 221C but I've never seen you before." He started to narrow his eyes. Elyssa was actually momentary surprised that Sherlock had enough sentiment at the time to carry a woman he didn't know up the stairs and into his flat. She has half expecting to wake up still laying on the ground when she woke up.

Try not to lie, Sherlock will know right away. She reminded herself. "I just moved here, and the name's Elyssa Lorite."

"I looked you up on the internet last night." John was sitting across from her, in his signature old scruffy red chair.

Sherlock opened his laptop. "Anything interesting?" Elyssa grinned knowing what was going to come next.

"Found your website. The Science of Deduction." she started to chuckle softly but loud enough for Sherlock notice. It was like she was watching the show but at a different angle.

"What did you think?" Sherlock carried on, smirking. John didn't looked amused.

"You said you could identify a software engineer by his tie and an airline pilot by his left thumb?"

"He can." Elyssa butted in, despite herself.

Sherlock shot Elyssa a glare but she didn't mind. She watched the TV show many times and had gotten use to him, even though he wasn't real before then. "Yes." He went off into his rapid fire deduction skills until he got to the part about John's "brother".

"Sister." she corrected silently and luckily, Sherlock didn't hear her this time.

"How?" John inquired, and on cue, Mrs. Hudson starts talking about the so called "suicides".

"There's a fourth and somethings different." Elyssa said, taking the words right out of Sherlock's mouth, seeing that he was at the window and she could hear the police car outside. He turned and for a second she could sense he was in awe but before he could question her, Lestrade came up the stairs and into the flat. "Where?" Sherlock asked, without saying hello to the detective.

At the exact same time Lestrade and Elyssa said, "Brixton, Lauriston Gardens." Everybody looked at her like she was some psychic that could read minds. Elyssa casually, played with her hair trying to not smile. "How did you know that? Are you like Sherlock?"

The fact that she was being compared to Sherlock Holmes was weird enough for her but Elyssa decided to play along. "Yep, do you want the short version or the long version?"

"Neither."

"What's new about this one? You wouldn't come to me if there wasn't something different." Sherlock still was facing me when he asked that question like he wanted Elyssa to answer it instead of Lestrade but he answered it anyways.

"You know how they never leave notes?" He paused, and continued. "Well, this one did." Sherlock had one of those _ohhh yeah…_ faces and she couldn't help but laugh. It was pretty loud because everyone in the room was staring at her again.

"Sorry." she muttered trying not to intervene anymore. _I could mess up the storyline if I say too much. I wonder what would happen is Sherlock didn't fall… _Lestrade and Sherlock started talking about assistants, Elyssa perked up.

Sherlock shook his head. "I need an assistant!"

"Will you come?" Lestrade asked one for time, looking very desperate.

"Not in a police car. I'll be right behind."

"Thank you." He left, walking back down the stairs. Sherlock started to smirk and Elyssa started to grin like a mad man.

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed, jumping in the air like a little kid at a candy store. "Yes! Ah! Four serial suicides and now a note!" He waltzed around with his hands in the air. "Oh, it's Christmas!" He picked up his coat and scarf, eyeing Elyssa for a second and then proceed to get Mrs. Hudson to making some food for him.

"I'm your landlady not your housekeeper, dear." Mrs. Hudson complained. As Elyssa mouthed the words along with her. _And you will always be their landlady/ housekeeper._ She mused.

"Something cold will do."

"John, have a cup of tea, make yourself at home. And Elyssa?" She glanced up, surprised that he actually mentioned her name. "You're coming with me."

"Uh, okay." She adjusted her beanie and got up. Her legs were a bit wobbly but she managed. _Sherlock is actually asking for my help… Wonder why. _She pondered, taking a tentative step forward, afraid that she was going to collapse unconscious again.

"Don't wait up." He called, as he went out the side door.

Mrs. Hudson sighed. "Look at him, dashing about. My husband was just the same, but you're more the sitting down type, I can tell." John didn't respond, but Elyssa knew that this was the part where he had an outburst of anger. She didn't want to stick around for that so Elyssa went out in the hallway and leaned on the side of the wall.

"DAMN, MY LEG!" she could hear John apologizing quickly at Mrs. Hudson. Elyssa started to tap a beat on the wall, getting a bit impatient. A few seconds later, Sherlock came marching down the stairs, brushing past her, putting on his gloves.

Then he stopped and glanced at her with his icy dark blue eyes. "You're a detective."

Elyssa shook her head. "Not really. You should know that." she chided, feeling a bit like Mycroft.

"Well, a detective, that's not employed." He corrected.

"There you go." she said, nodding.

"Seeing that you carry a gun, recognized Lestrade but he doesn't know you and has some decent knowledge-"

Elyssa cut him off. "You don't have to give me the full deduction. I know what you're doing, thank you ever much." She clicked her tongue.

"Oh. Well, I'll be a moment." Sherlock stepped into the main room once again and started talking to John.

"You're a doctor. If fact, you're an army doctor." Elyssa knew what was going to happen so she slipped on her ear buds and decided to listen to some music. Her iPhone seemed like it was working properly. As John said, "Oh, god yes." I smiled and started to head down the stairs. She could hear the clinks of John's cane and it was killing her inside, to not to just take that stupid thing and throw it out the window. He politely told Mrs. Hudson that he was skipping tea.

"All of you?"

She waited by the doorway while Sherlock explained. "Impossible suicides, four of them. There's no point sitting at home when there's finally something fun going on!" He kissed Mrs. Hudson on the cheek.

"Look at you. Happy. It's not decent."

"Who cares about decent? The game, Mrs. Hudson is on!"


	3. Chapter 3: Stealing Deductions

Elyssa gladly opened the door for both Sherlock and John, trying to not let her inner fan girl out. Sherlock hailed a cab for them and they piled in. Elyssa took the left window seat, Sherlock getting the middle and John getting the right side. "Brixton, Lauriston Gardens." she said as they pulled away from the sidewalk. The ride was long, and she knew there wasn't going to be any talking until later so Elyssa looked outside to pass the time, John did as well and Sherlock pulled out his phone. After maybe about 20 minutes, John glanced at Sherlock and he glanced back. He sighed loudly, shifting in his seat. Elyssa had to position herself to the side so he wouldn't bump into her. "Okay, you've got questions."

"Yeah, where are we going?"

He answered back dryly like it was the most obvious thing ever, most of all the things he says, he thinks are the most obvious things ever. "Crime scene. Next?"

"Both of you, who are you? And what do you do?"

Now that was something Elyssa wasn't expecting. _What am I going to say? _She reasoned. She paused her music and pulled off her ear buds."Detective. But I don't have a proper job though." Elyssa replied nonchalantly, still avoiding any eye contact. "What do you think about him?" she asked back, jerking my head in Sherlock's direction.

John answered. "I'd say private detective." Elyssa sighed, but covered it up with a cough.

"But?"

"The police don't come to private detectives." As he said this, Sherlock smirked.

"I'm a consulting detective, the only one in the world. I invented the job."

John look confused. "What does that mean?"

She turned to face them, finally gathering enough courage. "It means, that when the police don't know what they're doing, which is basically all the time, they consult him." Elyssa explained. "Hence the job, consulting detective."

Sherlock muttered, "Yes, you're correct."

"The police don't consult amateurs." John scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"He's not an amateur." Elyssa smirked realizing that this was the part where Sherlock gets all "deductiony" but of course she just had to step in and steal all the glory. Elyssa watched all of the seasons of Sherlock at least 3 times and memorized most of the script from beginning to end.

"When he first met you today what did he say?" She didn't wait for an answer. " He asked 'Afghanistan or Iraq?' And don't ask how he knew. He saw." Now she didn't want to seem that suspicious so Elyssa listed the things that made it able for Sherlock and her to deduct. "Hair and stance equals military. Conversation equals, doctor, trained at Barts, so an army doctor. Tan on the face but not above the wrists. Been around places where it's hot and sunny for awhile but not sunbathing. Psychosomatic limp, well partly, so got injured in action. If you put all of those pieces together, you get 'Afghanistan or Iraq?' " Elyssa didn't know how long she was talking for but it felt like 5 minutes and she was gasping for air. Both men were speechless, including Sherlock.

"How did Sherlock know about my therapist then?" John challenged.

Elyssa let Sherlock answer this one. "It's a psychosomatic limp. Of course you've got a therapist. And there's your brother."

"No sister." she disagreed.

"No brother. " She rolled her eyes and let him deduct. "Your phone. It's expensive, email enabled, MP3 player and you're looking for a flatshare. You wouldn't waste money on this; it's a gift." She pictured the part where Sherlock took John's phone and was analyzing it back at the lab. "Scratches, not one, many, over time. It's been in the same pocket as keys and coins. The man sitting next to me wouldn't treat his one luxury item like this, so it's had previous owner. The next's bit easy. You know it already."

"The engraving?"

"Harry Watson. Clearly a family member who's given you his old phone. Not your father's, this is a young man's gadget. Could be a cousin, but you're a war hero that can't find a place to live. Unlikely you've got an extended family, certainly not one you're close to, so brother it is. Now Clara." He paused, moving the phone around with his hand like a magic wand. "Who's Clara? Three kisses suggest it's a romantic attachment. The expense of the phone says wife not girlfriend. She must have given it to him recently, this model's only six months old. Marriage in trouble then. Six months on, he's just given it away. If she'd left him, he would have kept it. People do, sentiment. No, he wanted rid of it. He left her. He gave the phone to you. That says he wants you to stay in touch. You're looking for cheap accommodations, but you're not going to your brother for help. That says you've got problems with him. Maybe you liked his wife, maybe you don't like his drinking. "

John looked down and said, "How, can you possibly know about the drinking?" He paused in between each word, letting out an exasperated sigh.

She wanted to jump in back in the conversation so Elyssa said, "Power connection, scratches. Hands are shaking due to drinking." Sherlock still glared at her but he nodded approvingly.

Sherlock answered back at John. "There, you were right."

"Right about what?" He said, a bit confused.

"The police don't consult amateurs." Elyssa concluded, her arms crossed.

"That… was amazing." John complemented.

"Do you think so?" Sherlock asked.

He answered back immediately. "Yes, of course it was. Extraordinary, it was quite extraordinary. "

"That's not what normal people say." Sherlock noted, glancing Elyssa's way.

"What do people normally say?"

_I have to have this line. _She thought and she did. "Piss off." They all looked at each other and started to laugh.


End file.
